


...a Fat Fan

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Feeder Derek Hale, First Meetings, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tight Pants, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is, becomes, or is into other peoples fat. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Hungrily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472975/chapters/59066023) [Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski] [Mild Dub-Con due to actively encouraging weight gain without consent]


	2. Hungrily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting at college, Derek decides to help the struggling Stiles with food; then doesn't know when to stop. The bigger Stiles gets, the less he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains active encouragement to eat and eat unhealthily with the intention of causing weight gain, both with and without the knowledge and consent of the gainer.

Derek was the trust fund kid with the wealthy family, who didn't have to worry about the GPA anymore than he felt like. He wasn't an idiot, and he worked hard, but he had time to play sports, relax, and stay fit and sane. His parents thought it would be character building to make him live through at least a year of dorms. Happily, it went much better than he could have hoped.

Stiles was the poor kid with the single dad in a government job, who would have to work thirty hours in fast food if his GPA slipped a quarter-point or leave if it dropped a whole one. He was smarter than most. Still, he had to work his ass off to make sure he stayed ahead of the curve, so didn't get outside much. He spent most of his time in the library or his dorm room gradually forgetting what natural light felt like. He didn't have any choice, he couldn't afford off-campus housing, at least for the first year, probably longer. Still, his roommate made it better than he expected.

Derek put on a couple of pounds from heavy drinking, and junk food then doubled down in the gym and got back on his lean, muscled track. Stiles, on the other hand, only went out a couple of time and had started losing weight he really couldn't afford to. Trying to find out what he could do to help, Derek discovered the financial situation and how sensitive it was, so came up with a solution.

He started ordering pizzas and sneaking in beers. He'd always offer to share. A slice or two was Stiles' limit, seemingly to be polite, but Derek could see the longing for greasy empty calories. The next trick was to greet a groggy morning Stiles with a preppy smile and tell him to finish the pizza for breakfast, or he'd bin it when he got back. It was left the first time so Derek made sure to make a show or disposing of it, wasting food Stiles couldn't afford to lose. He never came back to leftovers again.

The freshman fifteen passed Stiles by in under a month. Derek, by this point, was buying two pizza's, after he'd had a healthy dinner, to bring back to Stiles. He was getting through a medium pie for dinner and another for breakfast.

A few spats had occurred. Stiles worried he was overeating of Derek's food. When he did ask for something, it was always diet soda or something else that just wouldn't do. It wasn't entirely altruistic, and sometimes Derek felt guilty about it. Still, as long as he was paying for Stiles' food, he wasn't going to be picking up diet sodas or reduced-fat chips. He always kept the room stocked with things for him to nibble on.

Their dorm was shitty and old. His parents had scoffed, but Derek had insisted on it not long after seeing the open plan shared shower room. The dividers were barely hip height and he'd always been a showoff. The first time he'd caught Stiles looking at him, he hoped that he'd have a fuck buddy. The first time he'd seen Stiles after the skin, bone, and lithe muscle had given way to a soft layer of pudge, he hoped he'd found a husband.

Two fallings-out happened it that first year, the first was when Derek had managed to convince Stiles to come out to a bar, and he'd tried to get into his best shirt and jeans. He'd hit at least fifty pounds over, and when he attempted to weigh himself on Derek's scale and confirmed a buck ninety-eight made it fifty-one gained, he was more than a bit upset. Derek's declaration that he was still hot got taken as a cruel joke, and they didn't talk for two days. When he came back to crying on the third day, Derek took Stiles face in his hands and gave a soft kiss.

'You're beautiful Stiles. If you don't like me like that, that's okay, but I need you to believe it's true.'

Stiles had already tipped over two hundred by then, eating his feelings. By the time Derek had learnt every inch of mole dotted skin, every fold, every pinch point on undersized clothes, he was two fifteen.

The second fight was stupidity on Derek's part, but it put things in the open and probably needed to happen at some point. Stiles laptop had died, and he'd been using Derek's during the day while it was in the shop. One day after a morning lecture, Derek went to the library to print some things and realised his mistake. He'd left his USB drive plugged in.

Stiles was, understandably, furious when he got back. Then upset. Not because Derek had been underhanded, though there was a promise of castration if he did that again, but because he'd gotten off on it. He'd watched video after video of Derek's porn. Chubby guys, bears fucking, walruses crushing their partners. He'd gotten off to A guy being force-fed, then when the next video played he started stroking again using his own cum as lube. It was a guy getting humiliated about how his dick couldn't even be found any more.

That night Derek worshipped Stiles soft flesh's as it truly deserved, brought him sodas when he was thirsty, hand-fed him pizza and cupcakes when he was hungry. He feasted on Stiles voluptuous wobbling ass until it was too much; made Stiles climb on top of him and fuck him as hard and long as he could. Once the sweat was flowing and Stiles could barely catch his breath, Derek flipped them. Riding Stiles and coming untouched to the hypnotic jiggle of rapidly forming man tits, topped with full puffy nipples, he was in heaven.

Stiles took Derek to his home to meet his dad the first half of summer break; then they went to Derek's family estate for the second. Their second year they moved into a property owned by the Hales. The lift was awkward to use, so they decided on the fourth-floor loft. It would limit Stiles desire to be active if he couldn't easily get out. Not that he needed to. Derek brought him everything he needed.

He cried when he stepped on Derek's old scale, and it cracked, screen going blank. When Derek was able to understand through the hiccoughing sobs, he promised to fix it, stood up and jerked off over Stiles' bare tits, wobbling in time with his cries. The tears were gone, replaced with a big grin and hard cock swallowed by the bulging pad of fat when Derek returned with a set of speciality bariatric scales. He proposed when Stiles told him how happy he was to see just how many pounds of fat ass it took to destroy standard scales. He tried putting a ring on his three hundred thirty-four pound fiancé's hand. All they had on the spur of the moment was ring doughnuts, and they quickly ran out when they were greedily nibbled off pudgy fingers. Derek put his throbbing cock as far into Stiles ring as he could sink instead.

Proudly Stiles boasted four hundred on the day of their wedding that fall. They both had what they needed from life, someone to take care of Stiles, and someone who begged to be fed and grow bigger for Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
